Eco Warrior and Vampire
by Gordan1Freeman3
Summary: a challenge set up by ghost reader1996. Post Jak 3. Jak has had his fair share of odd adventures, but when he finds him self on the roof of some school, with a fox man trying to kill a group of kids, Jak just does what he does best, jumps right into it without thinking. however, for some reason, he has all types of eco, and his dark form isn't like it used to be. and he's 15 again!
1. Chapter 1

Jak looked around. He was on top of some roof, he had no idea where he was, and a big fox guy was trying to kill a bunch of kids.

OH SHIT, A BIG FOX GUY WAS TRYING TO KILL A BUNCH OF KIDS! Jak instinctively reached for his morph gun, which wasn't there.

"What, where's my gun," Jak asked himself. Aside from the fight going on, Jak could feel an immense power coming from a silver haired girl. as she dashed at the fox guy, she threw a kick, but he just jumped into the air and started spinning his tails.

"Wheel of fire," he shouted, the ring going strait for the girl. Jak ran forward, faster than he should have been able to in his base form. He scooped the girl up and was standing in front of her friends in a split second. That's when he saw the blue glow around him. He was channeling blue eco, but how?

-000-

Moka could sense how strong the man holding her was. her first guess would have been werewolf, but the blue electricity arcing across his body threw that right out the window.

The man set her down, the electricity fading.

"Stay here," he told them.

"And just who do you think you're talking to," Moka replied, a little pissed at the fact someone had told her what to do. No one told her what to do.

"Listen, you ingrate, if you wanna rush into battle with what I'm about to turn into and get torn to pieces, then be my guest," with that, electricity started to arc across his body again, but instead of blue, it was purple.

His eye's started to take on a crimson shade of red, his close cropped green blond hair changed to a purple-silver color, and black claws started to form from his hands.

Then he looked at his hand.

-000-

Jak was confused. First off, wasn't he supposed to be unconscious when he was in this form? Second, from the way his friends had described him, wasn't his skin supposed to be purple? Third, why did he have a sudden craving for human blood?

When the last question went through his head, the fox guy had sent another ring at them. Jak jumped in the air and came down, slamming his fist into the stone, creating a massive shock wave of dark eco. Giving it just enough power that all it did was push the kids out of the way as Jak took the ring head on. The blast sent Jak back a few feet, but he came up charging a dark strike (the purple projectiles he gets in jak 3). He threw out his hand, the attack headed strait for Mr. Firefox, the name Jak had given him. Mr. Firefox stumbled a bit and looked around for Jak, but was nowhere in sight. He sniffed the air for a second, Then gave a chuckle as he punched the air, and Jak materialized.

"Gotcha," Mr. Firefox said. Jak just chuckled, then slashed at him with one of his claws. The fox backed away from the attack, But Jak was faster. Jak uppercutted the fox, sending him flying into the sky, then jumped after him. As soon as Jak was above him, he let out another burst of dark eco, the dark blast. The electricity that arced from Jak to Mr. Firefox was devastating.

When the show was over, Jak walked away from the crater that was made by his enemy. Jak was back in his base form, and almost got a kick to the head, if he hadn't grabbed the assailants leg.

Everyone who had seen this display of power from Jak against the silver haired girl gasped. Jak stared into the girls Crimson eyes with a look that could stop a dark maker in there tracks and run away screaming for there mommies. However, the only move this girl made was putting her leg back down. As they stared at each other, the girl smiled then turned to a black haired boy that had no shirt, and was holding a silver cross. The girl took it from the boy and attached it to the choker around her neck. There was a brief flash of light and in place of the silver haired girl was a pink haired girl, slumped up against the guy.

"So, what's your name?" Asked a small girl that could be no more than 12 or 13, 11 maybe?

"Jak, Jak Mar," Jak answered.

"Well, my name's Yukari Sendo,"

"I'm Tsukune Aono, and this is Moka Akashiya," said the boy.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono," said a blue haired girl with rather large assets.

"And I'm Mizore Shirayuki," said a purple haired girl, with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Okay, now that's out of the way, mind telling me were I am?" asked Jak.

"Well young man, you're at Yokai academy," Jak turned to see woman in her early twenty's looking at him. If Jak didn't know any better, he would say that she had cat ears, considering the tuffs of hair on her head.

Just then, another woman that wore a long black skirt and a purple corset walked up.

"Nekenome-sensai, the boy must come with me to the head master's office at once," she said.

"Um, okay Ruby," said Nekenome-sensai.

The girl identified as Ruby motioned for Jak to follow her. As Jak followed the woman, Yukari ran up and asked Ruby what the Head master wanted with Jak.

"I'm sorry Yukari-chan, but I can't tell you." And with that Ruby lead Jak to the Head master's office.

**Okay, so like I said this is a challenge that was posted by ghost reader1996. If I do continue this story, then it won't be for a while. I have two other fics that I'm working on, and I want to finish those before working on a new one. I went ahaed and posted this chapter so I wouldn't forget. I have a bad habit for that. So it'll probably be a few monthes befor I get back to this fic, so please bare with me on this. Sorry to those who would like to see more sooner, but just check my other fics in the mean time. G1F3 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know i said i wouldn't be getting to this this soon, but the idea for chapter two just would not leave me alone, so Chapter 2 everyone.**

Jak followed the woman identified as Ruby down a hallway in silence. As they neared two large oak doors, Jak couldn't help but feel as if something powerful was inside.

"The headmaster will see you now," Ruby said, pulling Jak out of his thoughts. He entered the room to see a man dreesed up as a priest sitting behind a large desk.

"Welcome Jak, I am Tenmei Mikogami, I am the headmaster of Yokai Academy," said the priest.

"How did you know my name?" was the first thing to come out of Jak's mouth.

"I know a lot of things Jak, Like you are not of this world, and that your dark transformation is not what it normally is," Tenmei explained.

"Wait, you know about my transformation, then can you tell me what's wrong with it?" Jak asked.

"The reason behind your abnormal transformation is the amount of Yokai energy here at this school, it is interfering with your dark eco, and so, instead of your normal demon transformation, your dark self is now a vampire," Mikogami explained.

"Wait, are you telling me that I'm a vampire?" asked Jak.

"Only your dark form," Mikogami stood and walked to one of the few windows in the office, "Jak, would you like to know why you are here?"

"Well, yes, I would."

"Your Gods, the Precursors, have sent you here to learn to control these powers that have been given to you."

"What are you talking about, I have complete control over them,"

"Maybe your light and dark eco powers, but have you not noticed that you can channel the four base ecos," Mikogami said, sitting back down.

"Yeah, when I was fighting that fox guy,"

"Kuyou,"

"When I was fighting Kuyou, I did channel Blue Eco, but how?"

"And that is why the Precursors have sent you here, I have already had you a dorm set up, there should be a spare uniform in your dorm, you may customize it but not to drastically."

-00000-

Jak was in his room laying down. He was told that classes would start at eight, and he was given his schedule. But one question kept entering Jak's mind, Why did the Precursors want him to learn how to channel the four base eco's, did they want him to become a sage? Or was it for a greater purpose. Jak decided to not worry about it and get some sleep. As he turned over in his bed and closed his eye's, all he could think about was his friends back in Haven City.

-00000-

"Alright everyone, we have a new student joining us today," As Nekenomai-sensai said this, there was a knock at the door, "come in."

Jak walked into the room. He was wearing the school uniform, but instead of the white under shirt, he was wearing his blue tank top. He had also kept his red scarf and goggles. He had left his armor back at his dorm, he doubted he would need it.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself," asked Nekenomai-sensai.

"My name is Jak, that's all you need to know,"

"HEY, aren't you the guy that beat Kuyou?" asked a random student. As soon as it was asked, whispers could be heard about the room, students wondering what kind of monster Jak was, and how strong he was to be able to defeat a Yoko.

"The fox guy, yeah, why?" was Jak's response. Once every one quieted down, Jak took a seat at the back of the room. He slept through most of the lesson like he would with Samos.

-00000-

Once lunch rolled around, Jak didn't know where to sit, until he saw a hand waving that was attached to a familiar looking pink haired girl. Jak walked over and sat next to Mizore.

"So, what kind of monster's are you guys?" Jak asked.

"Well, there's a rule forbidding us to give away our true form," Tsukune said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not much of a rule follower," Jak informed.

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm a vampire," said Moka. The rest said what they were, and when it got to Tsukune, he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Your not a monster, are you?" Jak asked.

"What, o-of course I'm a monster," Tsukune defended.

"Relax, I'm not one either, well not technically," Jak said.

"What do you mean, your not technically a monster?" asked Yukari.

"I'm probably going to get yelled at for this, but I come from a different dimension," Jak said, "And in this dimension there is an energy source called Eco."

"Eco, like the earth?" asked Mizore.

"No, it's actually the essence of my gods, the Precursors," Jak explained, "When I was young, I could channel the four base Ecos: Blue, the Eco of motion, Red, the Eco of strength, Yellow, the Eco of power, and Green, the Eco of life."

"Base Ecos, so there are more?" asked Yukari.

"Yes, Dark and Light Eco," Jak said, "Light Eco is what happens when all four base Ecos are put together, it's basically a holy Eco."

"What about Dark Eco?" asked Tsukune.

"Dark Eco is what turned me into that thing on the roof when I was fighting Kuyou," Jak explained, "Dark Eco is Light Eco, but it has been tainted with evil, it's supposed to destroy anything that touches it."

"But you can channel it, if that's true, then shouldn't you be dead?" asked Kurumu.

"I was subjected to two years of experimentation where Dark Eco was pumped into my body, I eventually got free thanks to my buddy Daxter, but something had forever changed inside me," Jak said, "the Dark Eco had created a monster inside me, a real monster, not like you guys, he would destroy anything in his path just to get to his target."

"T-that's terrible, who would put a child threw that kind of torture," Moka said.

"Baron Praxus, the self proclaimed ruler of Haven City."

**and that is chapter 2 everyone. I'm sure your happy i continued early, but like before, not sure when the next chapter will be up, the idea for this chapter just wouldn't leave me alone. so yeah, your welcome and see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 up early to, i'm kinda on a roll,my other fics are coming slower**

-Haven city Prison, four years ago-

"Dark Eco injection cycle complete," said the computer. Jak lay strapped to a table, he looked about two years older, and was wearing a green prison jumpsuit.

"Errol, why have we not seen any progress, you told me this one would be different," Baron Praxis said to the commander of the Krimson Guard.

"I am not sure, perhaps we need more time," Errol responded.

"Time, I have given you enough time," then Praxis turned to Jak, "you should at least be dead with all that Dark Eco I pumped into you," the Baron then walked away, "Errol, get rid of this... thing immediately,"

"I'll deal with you later," and Errol walked after the Baron.

"Ding, ding, third floor, cockroaches, chains, torture devices," said Daxter, Jak's best friend, as he came up on a hover platform. Daxter then jumped onto Jak's chest.

"Whoa, buddy, what they do to you," the Ottsel then started getting worried, "Come on Jak, it's me, Daxter, say something, just this once, please."

Then Jak looked up and said, "I'm gonna KILL Baron Praxis."

Then Jaks mind went blank, and when he regained consciousness he saw Daxter for the first time in two years.

"Daxter?" Jak asked.

"Sheesh, remind me never to piss you off, come on, I got you some new threads."

-Back at Yokai Academy-

"Then another two years later, I end up on the roof," Jak finished.

"Did you ever kill that Praxis guy?" asked Yukari.

"No, someone else got to him before me, but I got him," Jak said.

"Well, how did you get your Light Eco powers?" asked Mizore.

"The precursors gave them to me, they thought I would need them to defeat the Dark Makers." Jak got up from finishing his meal and walked outside. He sat down on a bench when suddenly a fist connected with his face.

"AH, WHAT THE HELL," Jak yelled at the guy who just punched him.

"So, you defeated Kuyou," said a kid no older than Jak by a year or two, "Truly pathetic if you couldn't dodge that attack."

"I wasn't expecting it, and taking such a cheep shot on someone, THAT'S pathetic," Jak said, then turned and walked away.

"Well, if you think I'm so pathetic, then why don't you fight me, weakling," the guy taunted.

"Because your not worth it, and I've fought things ten times as powerful as Kuyou."

"Really now, then prove it that you're stronger by fighting me."

"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Jak asked.

"Not until I kick your ass," Said the guy.

"The only ass getting kicked is yours," Jak said, "When and where."

"Roof of the boys dorm, after class," the boy stated, "Don't be late."

-Boy's dorm roof-

Jak and the newspaper club were on the roof opposite of the boy that challenged Jak.

"So, you made it after all, weakling," the guy said.

"Let's just get this over with," Jak said.

"Let's," Then the boy grew to show he was an Ogre (I'm not sure but in the manga, after tsukune kicks kuyou's ass, he's challenged, and i'm pretty sure it was an ogre, can someone please tell me).

The ogre charged Jak, only for him to jump into the air, bringing both his fist into the ogre's back. Jak looked at himself to see a red aura seeping of him.

"Well, at least the Eco acts as a defense mechanism," Jak said, "Now if only I can learn how to channel it without being in danger."

Jak rushed the monster, delivering powerful blows to the ogre's mid-section. The ogre backed away ready to puke, and he did. When he looked up, Jak had his fist reared back. In a split second Jak's fist connected with the ogre's face, the ogre flew backwards, and fell unconscious.

"This fight only took twenty seconds, WEEE."

Jak looked to were the voice came from to see what looked like a cross between a hamster and a bat.

"What is that?" Jak asked.

"We've just earned to ignore it," Tsukune said.

"Okay then, well, my job is done," and Jak walked back into the dorm to his room.

-000-

Jak sat at his table in the kitchen. He had fixed himself a sandwich and some hot tea for dinner.

"What I wouldn't give for something from the Naughty Ottsel right about now," Jak said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. After he was done eating he got in bed and went to sleep. Jak was going to hate and love this school at the same time, he just didn't know it yet.

**Pretty short chapter for me, i usualy have at least a 1,100 words, but this was the best i could come up with, i still have two other story's to worry about, one i have writers block on, and waiting for the next chapter, the other i'm in the middle of writing chapter 9. And another fan fic idea poped into my head, An old west Zelda fic. The story isn't published yet, not done with chapter one, but i think you guys might like it. but untill the next chapter of Seventh element is out, BYE BYE.**


End file.
